Frio
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Quando Fay-sensei sente muito frio, idéias mirabolantes brotam em sua cabeça de forma que, óbviamente, Kurogane-sensei não passaria o dia sem ser severamente atormentado.Paralelo à "Calor"; Baseado em Shiritsu Holitsuba Gakuen


**Disclaimer: Horitsuba Gakuen não me pertence! Pertence à CLAMP e suas ótimas criadoras! #Kira-chan de bom humor#**

**Aviso: Yaoi (Yeah, this izz lifeaah!)**

**Ok, eu gostei de escrever "Calor", então a alternativa dela se passa no universo de Horitsuba Gakuen, sabem, o mangá que vem junto com os volumes de Tsubasa, o colégio onde Fay e Kurogane são professores, Yuuko é a diretora, meninos se vestem de meninas e gêmeos aparecem de qualquer canto do colégio. Só leiam, é divertido e tem bastante yaoi u.u**

**---**

**Frio**

Fay-sensei odiava os dias de frio. Na cantina, seu irmão fazia o favor de servir sopas e pratos quentes e a maioria deles não era do gosto do sensei. Os doces de inverno nunca eram tão bons quanto os de verão. Além da culinária, quando estava frio, Fay-sensei não sentia vontade de ir incomodar Kurotan-sensei, apenas pelo fato de isso empregar "Levantar do cobertor, caminhar pela sala FRIA dos professores e incomodar o professor, levando assim meia dúzia de socos".

- A-ah. – Suspirou, embaixo da coberta quentinha, com as pernas cruzadas em cima do sofá. Naquela escola, se podia sair e entrar pela janela, porque não deitar no sofá? Foi então que algo borbulhou na cabeça mirabolante do professor, que ocultou um sorriso por baixo do cobertor.

- Só tem uma coisa boa no frio: Chocolate quente! – Exclamou, estendendo o braço em direção à sua caneca. Mas, por algum motivo, não alcançava.

- Hu... Hyun... – Esticava o braço, choroso – Huaaan! Kurotan-tentee! Socolooo! – Disse com uma voz infantil.

- Há? Levante e pegue. – Reclamou o professor, sem se distrair de seu planejamento de aulas.

- Maaaas... – Fay-sensei se contorceu e começou a chorar alto – Yuuko-tenteee! YUUKO-TENTEEE! – chorava infantil.

- Dá pra calar a boca? É só levantar e pegar! – Kurogane-sensei ralhou, bufando.

- Huuuf... Huuuf... – Fay começou a arfar. No começo era só brincadeira, mas então o professor começou realmente a se sentir mal, o frio fazendo o corpo tremer. – Aah... haa... – Sentiu algo como uma febre. Ficar exposto ao frio era ruim, pensou.

- Oi, o que foi? O que foi? Ei!

- N-Nada... – O loiro se levantou tremendo e alcançou a caneca. – Eu só vou pegar o...

- EI! – E então o professor caiu, tonto, no chão. Sentou-se percebendo que havia molhado o chão de chocolate, assim como sua roupa.

- Tch... – Reclamou, tirando a blusa branca e a malha preta que usava por baixo. Sentiu a corrente de frio percorrer seu corpo novamente e espirrou. – Droga.

- Você. Pare com essas gracinhas.

- Não é... Bom... – Fay se levantou e levou as peças de roupa para o banheiro, um pouco zonzo pela febre repentina. Se apoiou na pia e olhou para baixo, respirando pesadamente. – Ahh... Arf...

- ... – Kurogane-sensei também foi até a porta do banheiro e viu que não era algo que se tratava de uma brincadeira. Pegou o loiro pelo braço e levou até o sofá da sala, ajudando para que ele não caísse. Porém, quando foi cobrir Fay...

- Te peguei! – De repente, estava deitado no sofá com Fay-sensei em cima de si. – Agora eu não preciso mais levantar para incomodar o Kuropyon-sensei!

- Heim? Sai de cima! Você não estava doente?

- Mentirinha!

- SEU FINGIDO!

- Arara! Ele ficou bravo!

- E você acabou levantando e jogando chocolate quente na sua própria roupa só pra isso?

- Não é "só isso" – Fay sorriu, divertido, se abaixando e capturando os lábios do maior por um instante, logo depois se deitando abraçado com o outro. Kurogane corou de leve e suspirou, rabugento. Fay se acomodou ali e beijou os lábios do moreno novamente, sentindo ambas as mãos do professor escorregarem para suas costas e abraçarem-no acolhedoramente. Quando se está frio, Fay-sensei geralmente arruma um jeito de ficar sempre perto de Kurogane-sensei. Como ele mesmo diz...

– É que o Kurosama-sensei ... É tão quente...

- Apenas cale-se.

- Hyaa, esse tipo de coisa só acontece no frio!

Talvez o frio seja mais divertido do que parece!

**Owari**

---

**Não é o que julgamos continuação, mas é um paralelo. Eu achei bem divertido escrever sobre climas, mas que tal se eu escrevesse sobre fenômenos naturais de todo o jeito?**

**Hum... Seria legal!**

**Então o paralelo à este será: Chuva**

**Sobre Holitsuba também, porque é simplesmente muito fofo! #emana corações#**

**Esperem, nee?**

**Bye!**


End file.
